Draco En Un Rincón
by Valhova
Summary: Secuela de "Harry en un rincón". La vida de Harry mejora con la llegada de una persona importante en su vida. Sin embargo, con Draco pasa todo lo contrario. Draco ahora enfrenta serios problemas personales. ¿Podrá Harry ayudarle? ¿Podrá ser el apoyo que el rubio tanto necesita? Harry deberá emplearse a fondo si quiere ser su amigo... O incluso si quiere ser algo más. AU, Slash.
1. Primera Parte

**Draco en un Rincón**

_Ésta es la secuela de "**Harry en un Rincón**" y no podrán comprender esta historia a menos que hayan leído la otra primero. _

_Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecerle a **pitiizz cullen de Black** por hacer ella también una secuela de mi historia. Su continuación es tan válida como la mía y vale la pena leer ambas._

~o00o~

**Primera Parte**

Diez años después, Harry seguía siendo un muchacho demasiado bajo y delgado para su edad, aunque ya no era esmirriado. Su vida había cambiado bastante en este tiempo y afortunadamente había cambiado para bien. El primer milagro se produjo cuando Harry tenía once años de edad y en la puerta de la casa ubicada en el número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, apareció una visita inesperada.

Su nombre era Sirius Black y había sido el mejor amigo de James y Lily Potter.

Afortunadamente para Harry, también era su padrino.

Sirius era un hombre de negocios bastante exitoso que viajaba constantemente por todo el mundo. Cuando James y Lily murieron en aquel trágico accidente de coche, él estaba cerrando un acuerdo multimillonario en Novosibirsk, Rusia. El hombre no supo que había perdido a sus queridos amigos sino a su regreso a Londres, algunos meses después del suceso.

Devastado por la noticia, Sirius quiso ocuparse de Harry inmediatamente, pero Harry ya vivía con los Dursley en ese entonces. Y sin importar cuánto esfuerzo puso Sirius en recuperar al niño, legalmente jamás pudo conseguir su custodia.

El problema consistía en que la burocracia del sistema de adopciones del Reino Unido no reconocía legalmente el título de "padrino" como suficiente argumento para adoptar a Harry, sobretodo porque Harry tenía familia consanguínea que estaba dispuesta a brindarle manutención y educación. Claro que ellos nunca supieron –o quizás nunca quisieron saber- que Harry era un niño triste y maltratado que pasaba hambre y penurias constantemente… Los Dursley habían sido muy astutos en ese sentido. A la horrible pareja le gustaba Harry y no querían dejarle ir, pues causarle sufrimiento al pobre chico era su pasatiempo favorito en todo el mundo.

Incordiar a Sirius Black –a quien nunca la dejaron estar siquiera cerca de Harry- era el segundo.

Sirius finalmente tuvo que pagar una suma indecente de dinero –casi la mitad de su fortuna- para que le permitieran llevarse a Harry consigo, pues para entonces ya había reconocido que la ley jamás le permitiría adoptar al hijo de James y Lily. Los Dursley accedieron a tal acuerdo en parte por el dinero –pues ellos seguían siendo muy pobres, miserables y tacaños y vieron aquello como la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir su sueño de comprar una casa en Mallorca- y en parte porque la desnutrición de Harry se había agudizado tanto que ahora su vida corría peligro. Para Vernon y Petunia era divertido hacer la vida del niño un infierno, pero no eran tontos; sádicos sí, oh, sí… pero tontos jamás. Ellos finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que tampoco valía la pena continuar con aquella situación si luego podían correr el riesgo de terminar en la cárcel bajo cargos de tortura y maltrato infantil.

La custodia de Harry pasó a manos de Sirius Black, pero Sirius Black no tuvo tiempo de celebrar aquel acontecimiento en lo absoluto; la condición del chico era bastante delicada. Harry tuvo que ser internado en un hospital inmediatamente después de abandonar a los Dursley.

El chico pasó casi un mes hospitalizado, pero aquél no fue un tiempo desperdiciado. Cada día que debió permanecer allí, Sirius estuvo a su lado sosteniendo su mano, brindando un consuelo cálido y amoroso que el niño jamás había conocido en carne propia, pero le encantaba. Harry adoraba que su padrino le hablase de unos padres a quien él ya no podía recordar. Sirius le contó un montón de anécdotas divertidas sobre sus aventuras en el colegio, cómo su padre le propuso matrimonio a su madre, el día en que Harry nació y lo mucho que ellos le habían querido.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry supo que alguien le había amado alguna vez.

A Sirius le rompió el corazón que el niño le confesara aquello.

Harry supo que su vida no había sido siempre una sucesión de malos momentos, de hambre, de odio, desprecio y humillaciones. Es verdad, los Dursley jamás le quisieron, pero alguien _sí _lo había hecho. Su vida había sido valiosa para sus padres. Su vida era incluso valiosa _ahora_ para Sirius Black.

Con lágrimas en los ojos de ambos –aunque Sirius lo negaba y siempre decía que sólo tenía una basurita en los ojos-, Harry vio fotos de sus padres.

Fotos a color, fotos en blanco y negro.

El niño finalmente pudo verles, pudo saber cómo eran sus rostros.

Harry descubrió con sorpresa que era igual a James en todo sentido, con su piel canela y aquellos mechones de cabellos negros indomables. Pero también tenía algo de Lily, quien había sido una mujer muy guapa: sus encantadores ojos verde esmeralda.

Él tenía _algo_ de _ambos_.

Qué maravilla…

El niño aferró esas fotos contra su pecho y jamás las dejó ir mientras estuvo en el hospital, pues sus padres estaban plasmados en esas fotos y Harry no quería olvidarlos de nuevo.

~o00o~

Cuando finalmente salió del hospital, Harry comenzó un proceso de recuperación distinto, más lento y doloroso. Las secuelas de su vida con los Dursley serían difíciles de superar y Sirius lo sabía. Combatir la baja autoestima del niño fue una tarea lenta y ardua que llevaría muchos años completar. Harry era un niño solitario, callado e introvertido que se creía poco cosa y jamás se atrevía a pedir nada. Harry era un niño tan triste que no se creía merecedor del amor de nadie, no se creía merecedor de la preocupación de nadie, no se creía merecedor del consuelo y el cuidado de nadie.

Si hubiera podido, Sirius habría estrangulado a Vernon y Petunia Dursley por hacerles tanto daño a una criatura tan inocente y tan hermosa como Harry Potter.

Si tan sólo hubiera podido…

Pero Harry dependía de él en todo sentido y ahora no podía abandonarlo, sin importar lo horrible que hubiera sido la pareja y cuánto merecieran el castigo. Sirius no podía fallarle a Harry. Simplemente no podía.

En cambio se abocó a su recuperación. Y gracias a su amor, a la ayuda de un psicólogo, al encontrarse viviendo por primera vez en un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar, gracias al afecto desinteresado y a la buena alimentación, Harry comenzó a mejorar, comenzó a sonreír –débilmente al principio- y comenzó a comportarse como un niño de su edad.

Harry incluso reunió el suficiente valor para expresarle un primer deseo a Sirius: el chico había terminado la escuela primaria recientemente –ya había cumplido los doce años- y ahora quería más que nada continuar sus estudios secundarios en Smeltings, un prestigioso colegio de Londres. El hombre estaba tan feliz de que el chico le hubiera pedido _algo_ -cualquier cosa, lo que sea- que le complació sin pensar en la razón que había detrás de aquella petición tan peculiar.

Y la razón era muy simple realmente: Draco Malfoy estudiaría en Smeltings y Harry quería permanecer a su lado, incluso cuando el rubio todavía no reconocía la existencia del moreno. Harry quería estar cerca de Draco porque todavía le causaba tanta fascinación y todavía sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando le veía y se ruborizaba cuando el rubio sonreía…

Harry todavía no sabía que aquella mezcla se sentimientos, a un mismo tiempo confusos y maravillosos que estaban dirigidas a Draco, tenía nombre. Y que ese nombre era amor. Amor simple y puro.

Harry no sería consciente de eso hasta unos años después.

Sin embargo, su llegada a Smeltings trajo consigo un segundo milagro a la vida de Harry Potter: sus primeros amigos. El muchacho era un poco más social y ahora era capaz de interactuar con otros jóvenes de su edad. Jóvenes risueños y simpáticos como Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

Aunque sus mejores amigos, sin duda, serían Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Ron y Hermione serían desde entonces como los hermanos que Harry nunca pudo tener.

Y Draco… bueno, Draco había crecido para convertirse en un joven apuesto y saludable y popular y muy feliz. Y Harry se alegraba por ello pues Draco era una constante en su vida. Draco había sido el único pensamiento positivo, el único sentimiento genuino y cálido, el único sueño puro e infantil que había tenido en la oscura y triste época que vivió junto a los Dursley.

El moreno conservaba aquellos recuerdos en su corazón, pues eran su tesoro más valioso.

Harry era un chico más feliz, aunque tímido y algo reservado, así que todavía se conformaba con ver a Draco en la distancia, sin atreverse nunca acercarse o a hablarle. Harry se conformaba con soñar con el rubio y a fantasear sobre la posible suavidad de su piel, el increíble brillo de su hermoso cabello dorado o la calidez de sus labios tibios y húmedos, así que pasarían algunos años más antes de que Draco Malfoy finalmente llegara a conocer a Harry Potter, su eterno y secreto enamorado.

**Terminado el 6 de abril de 2012**


	2. Segunda Parte

**Draco en un Rincón**

**Segunda Parte**

Cuando Harry tenía catorce años de edad, Draco finalmente reconoció su existencia. Se podría decir que aquello fue el tercer milagro en la vida del joven, pero las circunstancias tan dolorosas que involucraron el suceso no lo permitirían. O al menos Harry, con aquel corazón tan noble, dulce y amable, jamás lo hubiese catalogado como tal. Aquello habría sido demasiado insensible y egoísta, cualidades de las que Harry siempre había carecido. No, Harry no se había alegrado de que su primera conversación con el rubio se hubiera dado de aquella forma, nunca lo hizo.

Sin embargo, el hecho permanecía de que Draco había encontrado finalmente a Harry; el hecho permanecía de que, gracias a ello, Harry había hecho su mayor sueño realidad; el hecho permanecía de que no importa lo oscura que sea tu vida, lo triste, lo solitaria y sin esperanza que sea, cosas buenas pueden pasarte todavía; el hecho innegable permanecía de que gente buena puede llegar a tu vida y hacer que todo esté bien de nuevo.

Harry lo descubrió primero con la llegada de Sirius.

Draco lo descubrió después con la llegada de Harry.

Y Harry fue todo lo bueno, fue la luz y la esperanza renovada, el amor simple y puro que fue dado sin reservas e incondicionalmente. Harry fue el bálsamo de todas las heridas que Draco necesitaba para recomponer su mundo hecho pedazos.

~o00o~

La brillante y perfecta burbuja de felicidad que era la vida de Draco se hizo pedazos durante su segundo año de secundaria.

La vertiginosa espiral en descenso comenzó con su padre Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy siempre fue un padre entregado y un esposo fiel, pero eso no le convertía por defecto en una buena persona. Lucius amaba a Draco y amaba a Narcisa, pero también amaba el dinero y el poder –quizás en menor medida que a su familia, pero era amor a fin de cuentas-. Cuando la crisis económica de Europa comenzó a afectar dramáticamente los negocios de exportación del Reino Unido, negocio en el que Lucius tenía el monopolio, mantener tal cantidad de dinero y poder se hizo realmente difícil. Perder su enorme fortuna no era una opción, así que el hombre recurrió a su último recurso para tratar de conservarla a toda costa: la exportación de productos ilegales. Los compradores del mercado negro estaban dispuestos a pagar una gran suma de dinero por la adquisición de armas y drogas a través de una serie de transacciones llevadas a cabo con la mayor discreción.

Durante algunos años, todo marchó bien y sin ningún contratiempo de importancia al realizar ese tipo de negocios ilícitos. El flujo de capital que entraba a las cuentas suizas de la empresa Malfoy era tremendo. Lucius abrió una división administrativa secreta que se dedicaba exclusivamente al lavado de dinero y esos hombres, cuyos servicios eran muy bien recompensados, sabían muy bien cómo justificar cada número que era asentado en los ingresos _legales_ de uno de los emporios más importantes del país.

Los Malfoy eran una de las familias más prestigiosas y ricas del Reino Unido. Lucius era feliz con su hermosa familia y todo su dinero y todo su poder. Nada podía salir. Había garantizado el futuro de las próximas generaciones de Malfoy. Había garantizado una estabilidad económica que duraría eternamente.

Pero parece ser que "eterno" no era sinónimo de "para siempre" en la perfecta vida de Lucius Malfoy.

Los negocios ilegales de las empresas Malfoy finalmente fueron descubiertos gracias a una investigación internacional realizada por la Interpol y Lucius fue inmediatamente encarcelado y sometido a uno de los juicios más famosos de Gran Bretaña en los últimos cuarenta años. Y cuando el veredicto de veinte años de cárcel, sin posibilidad de libertad condicional fue dictado, Draco estaba presente en la sala de juzgado, sosteniendo la mano de su madre con fuerza. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, el joven observó devastado e impotente cómo la justicia le arrebata a una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo sin poder hacer _nada_ para evitarlo.

Después de aquello, todo fue de mal en peor.

El dinero obtenido ilegalmente por la empresa –que en los últimos años representaba más del ochenta por ciento de los ingresos netos- fue expropiado por el estado, dejando casi nada con lo que tratar de continuar a flote. Narcisa tomó el lugar de Lucius como presidente del emporio –o al menos lo que quedaba de él-, pero el nombre de los Malfoy había sido irremediablemente manchado y ya nadie quería hacer negocios con ellos.

Finalmente lo perdieron casi todo.

Y como suele suceder en estos casos, la mayoría de los amigos de la familia les dio la espalda. La empresa se fue a la quiebra y se declaró oficialmente en banca rota cuando Lucius estuvo a punto de cumplir un año en la cárcel. Perdieron la mansión Malfoy, que había estado en la familia por casi doscientos años –para entonces las piezas de artes invaluables que albergaba en su interior le habían convertido en casi un museo-. Los autos, las piezas de joyería, los títulos de propiedad de terrenos, casas y apartamentos menores habían sido subastados.

Narcisa peleó con uñas y dientes para conservar el apartamento de Belgravia, en Londres, y una cantidad suficiente de dinero capaz de garantizar la continuidad de los estudios de Draco –incluyendo una carrera universitaria que ahora obligatoriamente debía realizar- y sus gastos de manutención en los años que estaban por venir. Draco y Narcisa ya no eran ricos, pero al menos podrían llevar una vida sin grandes privaciones primarias –pago de servicios, ropa, comida, etc.-. Su vida lujosa, en donde hacían compras en Savile Row, Kings Road, New Kings Road o Marylebone Village, había quedado en el pasado. Las visitas al Country Club, las invitaciones a las cenas de gala, los viajes al extranjero cada verano… Todo aquello había acabado.

La vida de Draco había dado un cambio radical.

Sin embargo, no era la pérdida de dinero o estatus social lo que más había lamentado.

Draco fue siempre un niño mimado y consentido, acostumbrado a ver cumplido todos sus caprichos, es cierto.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a los viajes por el mundo, estaba acostumbrado a llevar ropa de marca, estaba acostumbrado a vivir en medio de los lujos inimaginables de la mansión Malfoy, es cierto.

Y es cierto que perder todo aquello le había dolido.

Pero Draco también fue siempre un niño rodeado de amor.

El verse alejado de su padre… el no poder ver a su padre… eso fue lo que le había afectado realmente.

Lucius era un criminal, eso también era cierto. Pero nadie podría nunca negar cuánto amaba a su hijo, cuándo lo había adorado, cuándo cariño le había dado en cada instante de su vida, toda su calidez, todos los abrazos, los besos… cada muestra de amor incondicional, cada muestra de un amor en el que lo había dado todo sin reservas como sólo un padre o una madre es capaz de hacer.

Pero su padre ya no estaba más.

Draco se había quedado solo, triste y con una sensación de perdida que era incapaz de manejar.

Su padre estaba en la cárcel.

Su padre estaba preso, lejos de su familia, incapaz de brindar más amor, compañía o consuelo. Su padre no estuvo cuando perdieron las empresas, su casa, su dinero, todas sus influencias. Su padre no estuvo cuando debieron tragarse amargamente todas las críticas, el escándalo, la notas de prensa sensacionalista que duró por meses. Su padre no estuvo cuando los amigos de Draco de todo la vida le habían despreciado. Su padre no estuvo cuando todos les dieron las espalda en el colegio, le convirtieron en un paria y las palizas comenzaron.

Y Draco ahora lo odiaba por eso.

Lo odiaba porque no estaba a su lado, lo odiaba porque su madre lloraba todas las noches, lo odiaba porque todo era su maldita culpa. Lo odiaba porque Lucios, en medio de toda su egolatría y ansias de dinero y poder, había cometido aquellos crímenes que a la larga lo habían separado de su familia. Lo odiaba porque, queriéndolo o no –eso ahora no importaba-, había arruinado sus vidas.

Aquel odio y resentimiento cambiaron a Draco.

Ya no era aquel niño inocente y feliz. Ya no era el joven cuyas mejillas estaban eternamente sonrosadas, que era estudioso y siempre estaba rodeado de amigos. Ya no era la sombra de la persona que Harry Potter había visto a la distancia por tantos años, amándolo y deseándolo a partes iguales.

Él ya nunca fue aquella persona de nuevo.

~o00o~

Draco había construido un pequeño y oscuro agujero de miseria, dolor y soledad y se había escondido en él. Su padre se había ido y el joven no había querido nunca visitarle en la cárcel. Draco lo odiaba tanto, tanto ahora… No sabía lo que sería capaz de hacerle cuando le viera nuevamente en persona. Draco no quería causarle más dolor a su madre, quien se había esforzado desde entonces en llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de la familia. Draco se tragó toda su pena y su decepción, no permitiendo nunca que su madre supiera sobre su sufrimiento. Era todo lo que podía hacer para tratar de aligerar su carga, al menos en lo que a él se refería. Draco ya había cumplido los catorce años y ya no era un niño. Draco quería ocuparse de sus propios asuntos como el adulto en que se había tenido que convertir a toda prisa.

Narcisa nunca supo lo mal que estaban las cosas para su hijo en Smeltings.

Casi todos los supuestos amigos de Draco le habían dado la espalda; casi todos menos Pansy y Blaise, pero Draco no podía estar realmente agradecido de que hubiesen permanecido a su lado contra todo pronóstico. Draco había cambiado, era una persona diferente ahora. Él sólo quería que le dejaran solo para poder esconderse por siempre en su pequeño y oscuro agujero de miseria, dolor y soledad. Él sólo quería que le dejaran en paz.

Pero las cosas en el colegio no eran tan fáciles.

Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart, quienes habían sido desde siempre tres de los mejores amigos de Draco, no se lo habían hecho nada fácil. Esos tres eran ahora la pesadilla que acosaba al joven desde que su familia había quedado en la miseria, sin dinero y sin prestigio. Tres amigos que nunca lo habían sido realmente. Pero Draco no lo sabía, no sabía de su traición, no sabía de su falsa amistad. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido…

Con esos tres, Draco aprendió una lección de la vida muy importante: La gente no suele mostrar su verdadera cara sino cuando situaciones realmente difíciles se presentan. Cuando situaciones realmente difíciles se presentan, aquellas personas que permanecen a tu lado, sin importar nada, son tus verdaderos amigos.

Aquellos que te dan la espalda, nunca lo fueron.

Pero aquellos que se aprovechan de la circunstancias para hacerte más daño, para golpearte y humillarte, son las personas de las que más tienes que cuidarte en el mundo porque, en el fondo, nunca sintieron por ti más que envidia y resentimiento.

Esas personas son los verdaderos enemigos encubiertos.

Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart eran los enemigos encubiertos en la vida de Draco.

~o00o~

Draco ahogó un jadeo cuando su espalda golpeó el muro detrás de él. Sentía el sabor metálico de los restos de sangre en su boca y el dolor en su abdomen, producto del golpe potente recibido de Warrington, era intenso. El golpe le había sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones y ahora le costada respirar. Warrington siempre había sido el más alto y el más pesado de los cuatro –Warrington, Baddock, Urquhart y Malfoy-. Cuando Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart lograban arrinconar a Draco en algún rincón oscuro y solitario del colegio, siempre era Warrington quien se encargaba de la paliza.

Ese día no había sido la excepción.

Baddock rió con sadismo.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¡Estas a punto de llorar como una niñita! – se burló Urquhart.

Urquhart era el encargado de las burlas y los insultos del trío.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos con desafío, pero no respondió; raramente lo hacía. Le enfurecía que le golpearan y le insultaran, pero su deseo de que aquel circo terminara de una buena vez –al menos ese día- era acuciante. Draco estaba desesperado por regresar a su pequeño y oscuro agujero de miseria, dolor y soledad.

Warrington le dio una cachetada al rubio, un gesto del abierto y puro desprecio que sentía por él, mientras que Baddock escupía en sus pies. Draco apenas desvió su mirada dolida a sus zapatos manchados de saliva antes de que fuera empujado con fuerza de nuevo contra la pared. El golpe que se dio en la nuca le dejó aturdido.

-No eres más que escoria humana, Malfoy –susurró Urquhart cerca de su oído-. Y será mejor que le digas a tu mami que te quieres cambiar de colegio; no queremos ver tu horrible cara por aquí nuevamente, ¿me escuchaste? A nosotros nos disgustan enormemente los maricas pobretones como tú.

Baddock y Warrington sonrieron por las palabras hirientes del tercero mientras que el grupo finalmente se iba, dejando detrás de ellos a un joven adolorido y humillado. Cuando ellos cruzaron la esquina, desapareciendo de su vista, el rubio finalmente se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, demasiado cansado como para mantenerse en pie por más tiempo.

Draco cerró sus ojos con fuerza, conteniendo fieramente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ¿Llorar por esa panda de imbéciles? Jamás les daría esa satisfacción. Las lágrimas que nunca dejó salir eran producto de la rabia que sentía, de la impotencia y también del miedo –aunque eso jamás pensaba admitirlo abiertamente-. Draco sabía que el trío se tornaba cada vez más y más violento con él. De seguir así, un día de estos podrían mandarle al hospital, seriamente herido. O quizás podría pasar algo peor… Con un frío estremecimiento, Draco se negó a pensar en ello.

¿Pero _qué_ podía hacer?

¿Dejar el colegio?

No, aquello estaba fuera de discusión.

Para hacerlo, Draco tendría que decirle la verdad a su madre, pero no quería hacerlo. El rubio había sabido hasta ahora cómo esconderle la verdad de su situación y no quería que eso cambiara. Es verdad que su mamá había notado la ausencia de sus supuestos amigos desde que se había producido el escándalo de su padre pero, dada las circunstancias, aquello había sido algo comprensible. Después de todo, los Malfoy habían sido abandonados por casi todos sus conocidos. Pero de allí a contarle lo que estaba pasando realmente… Claro, hacerlo sería lo más prudente si quería preservar su seguridad, pero una parte primitiva de Draco se negaba rotundamente a dar ese paso. Draco había decidido cuidarse a sí mismo ahora y no estaba dispuesto a echarse para atrás.

Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart no iban a derrumbarle, no señor.

Draco suspiró largamente y luego trató de ponerse en pie. Todavía se sentía mareado y sus movimientos eran algo temblorosos después de los golpes que había recibido, aunque podía caminar si lo hacía despacio. El rubio apoyó una mano en el muro mientras se dirigía al patio del colegio. Había gente allí y eso era justo lo que buscaba. El trío de acosadores jamás se aproximaba cuando había estudiantes o profesores cerca. Ellos eran los típicos matones cobardes que jamás atacaban a menos que tuvieran la ventaja de tres contra uno. Realmente, Draco no sabía cómo pudo considerarles alguna vez como sus amigos…

Lentamente se aproximó al banco vacío más cercano y se dejó caer en él con pesadez. Sabía que el golpe en su rostro sería notable y que sus ropas estaban desarregladas, pero también sabía que nadie se aproximaría para tratar de averiguar si estaba bien. Él ahora era un paria, una sombra. Estaba solo y nadie se preocupaba realmente por él. Bueno, Pansy y Blaise lo hacían, pero Draco se había asegurado de ordenarles claramente que se mantuvieran alejados de él. En el fondo, temía por ellos; no quería que Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart pudieran hacerles daño a sus amigos si permanecían a su lado.

Estaba muy cansado… Cerró sus ojos un instante. Descansaría cinco minutos y después iría a casa. Tenía un montón de tarea acumulada que no había hecho y ya un par de profesores le habían llamado la atención. No quería que le mandaran una citación a su madre, aquello sería el colmo de su mala suerte. Tenía que ponerse al día como sea.

Draco se tensó cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia, preparándose a enfrentar a algún alumno odioso. Ya nadie se le acercaba con frecuencia, pero, cuando pasaba, nunca lo hacían con buenas intensiones.

-¿Estás bien?

Se sorprendió; aquélla era la última pregunta que esperaba escuchar dirigida a él.

El rubio abrió sus ojos, encontrándose una mirada preocupada puesta en él. Uno de sus compañeros de clase estaba junto a él y ahora extendía en su mano un impecable pañuelo blanco.

-Estás sangrando… -prosiguió el joven con amabilidad- quizás te quieras limpiar un poco.

Draco le observó un instante, desconcertado, pero inmediatamente recompuso su máscara de indiferente. No aceptó el pañuelo que se le ofrecía, pero se limpió el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? –respondió con brusquedad.

Draco conocía a Harry Potter desde que estaban en el jardín de niños, aunque nunca habían sido realmente amigos. Potter parecía ser una buena persona, aunque siempre había sido bastante tímido y retraído. Potter nunca le había hablado antes y le daba mala espina que comenzara a hacerlo ahora que él era un don nadie y todo el colegio parecía despreciarle.

-Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

El rubio bufó, incrédulo.

-No creo que eso sea tu asunto.

-Es verdad –Harry suspiró con algo que al otro le pareció melancolía-, pero me preocupo por ti.

Draco se sintió enfurecer.

-No me jodas, Potter. No me conoces de nada, ¿cómo podrías preocuparte por alguien que no conoces de nada?

Harry no pareció sentirse ofendido por las palabras cortantes y algo hirientes de aquel que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Te conozco desde hace años, Malfoy.

-Hemos sido compañeros de clase y nada más. Eso no nos hace amigos ni nada parecido.

-Bueno, no, pero yo realmente siempre quise serlo, yo… -el rubio pensó que debía haber algo mal con su vista pues le pareció que Potter se había ruborizado de repente- yo…

-Mira, -interrumpió el rubio algo exasperado- no sé qué tramas, pero quiero que me dejes en paz.

Harry endureció su mirada y Draco notó por primera vez los hermosos ojos verdes que su compañero escondía detrás de sus gafas. A pesar de que ellos habían estudiado juntos por años, Draco nunca se había dado a la tarea de observar realmente a Potter, y ahora que lo hacía, la realidad de su rostro atractivo le dejó casi sin aliento.

-Sé que no me crees –insistió Harry, sacando a Draco de aquellos extraños pensamientos-, pero te demostraré que deseo ser tu amigo, lo prometo.

Draco se puso en pie.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme.

El rubio se fue cojeando un poco. Harry le observó marcharse sin tratar de detenerle.

Todavía no era el momento, pensó el moreno. No debía insistir sino más bien demostrarle al rubio la sinceridad de sus palabras. Dadas sus circunstancias actuales, era lógico que Draco no creyera sus palabras –siendo él un casi desconocido en su vida-. Harry siempre había sido un mero observador en la vida de Draco Malfoy, así que sabía bien lo que estaba enfrentando: Su padre en la cárcel, la pérdida de su fortuna, el escándalo mediático, todos aquellos que le habían dado la espalda, el maltrato de aquellos tres… Harry odiaba a aquellos tres con toda su alma.

Harry no iba a permitir que aquellos tres le pusieran nuevamente un dedo encima a la persona que tanto quería y le importaba. Él siempre había sido un mero observador en la vida de Draco Malfoy, pero ahora sería algo más. Ahora sería la persona que estaría a su lado, brindándole el apoyo que, estaba seguro, el otro necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

**Terminado el 5 de agosto de 2012**


	3. Tercer Capítulo

**Draco en un Rincón**

**Tercera Parte**

Durante muchos años, Harry se había conformado con sentarse debajo de un árbol y observar la vida de Draco a la distancia. Aquél era un lugar seguro, un lugar a salvo del mundo, un lugar en donde nadie le molestaba, nadie le juzgaba ni despreciaba, un lugar en donde el dolor no existía. Aquél era un lugar en donde se sentía protegido y tranquilo… Pero Harry era consciente de que también era un lugar en donde Draco jamás le regresaría la mirada, un lugar en donde Draco jamás notaría su existencia, un lugar en donde Draco jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos.

Harry lo sabía, pero durante muchos años aquello no importó.

Harry era tan pequeño y poca cosa… aunque se acercara a Draco, ¿qué podría lograr? Seguramente nada. Draco era un chico feliz y hermoso, demasiado genial para si quiera considerar seriamente la amistad que Harry pudiera ofrecerle.

No, Harry no quería exponerse al rechazo seguro del chico que tanto le gustaba.

Estaba mejor en la distancia, viendo la vida del rubio desde lejos, sin llegar nunca a intervenir directamente en ella. Harry no pensó que mereciera nada más. Durante muchos años, de veras no pensó que lograría nada más.

Sin embargo, Harry cambió.

Y Draco también cambió.

Cuando Draco estuvo en problemas, en serios problemas, Harry decidió arriesgarse por primera vez en su vida. Harry decidió dejar de ser un mero observador en la vida de Draco porque ahora quería ser algo más de lo que siempre fue.

Incluso si no lo sabía, Draco necesitaba a Harry y Harry era consciente de eso.

Harry no quería decepcionarle.

No pensaba hacerlo.

~o00o~

Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart habían acorralado nuevamente a Draco contra una pared de un área solitaria del colegio y una nueva sesión de insultos había comenzado. En este punto el rubio ya estaba un poco cansado de que el trío siempre recurriera a las mismas frases prefabricadas cuando decidían enfrentarle. Parecía que Urquhart –quien siempre era el encargado de exponer los discursos baratos- se limitaba a leer el mismo guion -escrito desde hacía mucho tiempo- una y otra vez. Draco estaba francamente aburrido de toda aquella situación penosa y absurda que parecía repetirse sin fin.

Cuando Warrington dio un paso al frente, el rubio supo que los golpes comenzarían ahora y casi se alegró por ello; los golpes eran la etapa final de aquella patética puesta en escena. Cuando Draco terminaba echado en el suelo, sangrante, sucio y con sus ropas desarregladas, los tres se daban por satisfechos y finalmente se marchaban hasta una nueva oportunidad. Draco estaba harto y cansado y ahora sólo quería que todo terminara de una vez por todas.

Warrington sonrió, mostrando en su cara aquella mueca tan tenebrosa y escalofriante que casi no parecía humana. Entonces dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a dar el primero de una serie de golpes que buscaban causar el mayor daño posible y también humillar.

Warrington lanzó su puño con fuerza, pero el golpe nunca llegó a su destino.

Y el golpe nunca llegó a su destino porque Harry Potter le detuvo.

Instintivamente, Draco había cerrado sus ojos cuando supo que el primer embate sería lanzado con fuerza, pero nunca sintió el impacto. Cuando finalmente los abrió de nuevo, Harry estaba parado enfrente de él con su rostro ladeado hacia su lado izquierdo. Draco no había visto realmente lo que había sucedido, pero no necesitó hacerlo para saber que el moreno se había interpuesto en el camino de Warrington para recibir el golpe que era para él.

Durante un par de segundos todos se quedaron el silencio, asombrados de la intervención de Potter, pero entonces Warrington reaccionó con un gesto de furia.

-¿Qué es esto, Potter? ¿Qué carajo estás _haciendo_?

Harry no respondió, enfureciendo aún más a su atacante, quien no dudó en tratar de golpearle de nuevo. Draco jadeó, horrorizado, y entonces –sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía- envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su moreno compañero para hacerle a un lado. Warrington atacó, pero el golpe no fue lo suficientemente rápido para darle a alguno de los dos. Cuando su puño le dio a la nada, lanzó un aullido de cólera. Quiso atacar una vez más pero Urquhart se interpuso en su camino, sujetando su brazo con fuerza y deteniéndole.

Detrás de ellos, Baddock permanecía desconcertado y en silencio, incapaz de saber qué debía hacer a continuación.

Warrington estaba molesto de que le hubieran detenido, pero Urquhart no se amedrentaba por eso. Urquhart sabía que no debían meterse mucho con Potter. Con Draco la situación era distinta, porque Draco era una persona que había caído en desgracia. Muchos sabían que era molestado por ellos tres, pero eso no importaba. Draco estaba completamente solo. Urquhart sabía que nadie saldría en su defensa, que molestar al rubio no les causaría a ellos tres ninguna clase de problemas en el colegio.

En cambio, Potter era una persona muy querida.

Potter era parte de la familia Black, quienes tenían mucho dinero y poder.

Potter tenía amigos.

Potter no estaba solo.

No podían molestar a Potter.

Urquhart lo sabía, pero igual estaba desconcertado.

Potter no era amigo de Malfoy _para nada_ y nunca lo había sido.

Sin embargo, cuando Malfoy saltó para rodearle con sus brazos, Potter se echó casi violentamente hacia atrás, dejando a Malfoy contra la pared, justo a su espalda. Malfoy trataba de moverse para poder colocarse a su lado, pero Potter no le dejaba. Potter empleó una fuerza que nadie sabía que tenía para impedir que el rubio se expusiera de nuevo a un posible ataque. Potter estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para seguir estando delante del rubio, como si quiere convertirse en una especie de barrera que impedía que cualquiera de los tres se aproximara el rubio.

Urquhart estaba casi boquiabierto de ver aquello.

¿Potter estaba… _protegiendo_ a Malfoy?

-Qué diablos… -no pudo evitar exclamar.

-¡Hazte a un lado, Potter, o sufre las consecuencias! –chilló Warrington mientras se lanzaba contra ambos como si fuera un lobo hambriento y salvaje en busca de su presa.

-¡Detente, imbécil! –se interpuso de nuevo Urquhart, parando el ataque con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué carajo me DETIENES? –siguió chillando Warrington, empujando ahora a Urquhart.

Urquhart le regresó el empujón, gruñendo en respuesta.

-Cállate. Nos vamos.

-¿QUÉ? –Warrington cerró sus manos en puños, tratando de contener su coraje.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NOS VAMOS!

El intercambio de gritos finalmente sacó de su estupor a Baddock.

-¿Por qué habríamos de irnos ahora? –quiso saber, desafiante.

¿Y qué si Potter se había involucrado en su pelea? Potter no era nada. Potter era, sin lugar a dudas, un pobre debilucho como Malfoy. Fácilmente los tres se darían abasto para machacar a ese par _como les diera la gana_. Incluso con sus ojos vendados y una mano amarrada a sus espaldas ellos _podrían ganar_.

Urquhart suspiró, exasperado ante la estupidez de sus compañeros. ¿Acaso era el único con algo de cerebro entre ellos tres? Quizás así lo era… Aquello no sería extraño. Él siempre había sido el inteligente del grupo.

-Te lo explico después –Baddock trató de replicar nuevamente, pero el otro dejó de prestarle atención para girar su mirada hacia la pareja que todavía permanecía arrinconada contra la pared-. Y en cuanto a ti, Potter, no sé qué tramas, pero no te saldrá nada bien.

-¿Ah, no? –Harry finalmente habló, dando un paso al frente.

-No, no lo hará. Defender a Malfoy no tiene sentido.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos, cada vez más molesto.

-Defender a Draco tiene todo el sentido del mundo para mí. –Harry sintió la manera en que el rubio se tensaba detrás de él, pero eso no le evitó continuar- No dejaré que vuelvan a hacerle daño.

-¿No lo harás? –ahora fue Warrington quien lanzó aquella pregunta que sonó más a una amenaza- ¿Y tú cómo podrías evitarlo?

-Haré lo que sea necesario, incluso si tengo que pelear con ustedes.

Baddock rió, incrédulo.

-Pero tú eres sólo uno. Nosotros somos tres.

-¡Él no está solo! –exclamó Draco detrás de Harry. Intentó ponerse una vez más al lado del moreno, pero Harry bloqueó firmemente su movimiento con un brazo.

-Pero tú no cuentas como persona, Malfoy –contratacó Urquhart con malicia.

Harry gruñó y dio otro paso al frente.

-Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez, Urquhart. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, te lo advierto.

-Interesante… Tú defendiendo a este… _marica_.

Draco se apoyó contra la pared, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Jamás le alcanzaría la vida para arrepentirse de haber considerado a aquellos tres monstruos como sus amigos alguna vez. Sólo ellos tres y Blaise sabía su verdadera orientación sexual. O mejor dicho, de las dudas sobre su verdadera orientación sexual. Draco pensaba que era gay, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar sus preferencias con un chico. Tenía catorce años y estaba un poco asustado al respecto. Cuando finalmente se decidió a dar aquel paso tan importante, su familia cayó en desgracia y él termino siendo un paría al que nadie se quería acercar.

Draco había mantenido sus dudas en secreto, pero gracias a aquellos tres la verdad estaba saliendo a la luz. Habían comenzado con Potter y pronto todo el colegio lo sabría también. Aquélla sería una razón más para ser rechazado por todos… Había todavía muy poca tolerancia en este mundo hacia los homosexuales y Draco lo sabía muy bien.

El rubio esperó la reacción del moreno con un nudo en el estómago; quizás se alejaría de él a toda prisa o probablemente emitiría una exclamación de asco o algo parecido. Pero lo que pasó fue todo lo contrario: Harry se abalanzó sobre Urquhart para darle un puñetazo en la cara que casi le lanzó al suelo.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarle así nunca más!

Urquhart se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada, que ya comenzaba a hincharse, y luego les hizo un ademán exasperado a sus compañeros para que _no_ _movieran ni un maldito dedo en contra del moreno_. No podían caer en aquella trampa de regresarle el golpe –al menos dentro del colegio- o casi seguro que serían expulsados. Aquello no podía permitirlo.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Potter –le amenazó en cambio, considerando a Potter su nuevo enemigo-. Me vengaré por esto.

-Puedes buscarme cuando quieras. Créeme, te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Urquhart resopló, dándole la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse. Baddock le siguió dócilmente, pero Warrington no quería renunciar a la oportunidad de darles una paliza _ahora que aquellos dos estaban a su alcance, maldita sea_. Urquhart tuvo que empujarle con todas sus fuerzas para que comenzara a caminar.

Cuando los tres se perdieron de vista, Harry se echó finalmente hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la pared, suspirando de alivio. Ahora que no estaba en la mira de ese grupo de cobardes se puso a temblar un poco. Harry no era una persona violenta y nunca lo había sido. Harry realmente odiaba la violencia gracias a la vida que había experimentado junto a los Dursley, pero ver a Draco en peligro había sacado su lado más sobreprotector.

En su fuero interno, Harry estaba un poco horrorizado y escandalizado de la manera en que había reaccionado, lanzando puñetazos e insultos contra esos tres como si fuera un matón más. Jamás le había pasado nada parecido con nadie en toda su vida. Claro que esto se debía a Draco… Harry ahora estaba completamente seguro de que haría _lo que sea_ por defenderle.

Y hablando de Draco...

Harry se giró hacia él. Quería saber cómo estaba el joven, quería asegurarse de que no le habían hecho daño alguno, pero la mirada furiosa, mortificada y dolida que le regresó el rubio le robó el aliento.

¿Acaso Draco estaba… molesto con él?

~o00o~

Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart habían hecho la vida de Draco un infierno, pero Draco terminaba molesto con él, pensó Harry frenético e incrédulo a un mismo tiempo. Aquello era tan absurdo…

¡No tenía sentido que se molestara justo con _él_!

Harry sonrió débilmente hacia el rubio, tratando de demostrarle que él _no era_ el verdadero enemigo en todo aquel asunto tan desagradable. Él sólo había querido defenderle del ataque de esos tres rufianes. Maldita sea, _él le había defendido del ataque de esos tres rufianes_. ¿No debería estar al menos un poco _agradecido_ por _eso_?

-Draco… -comenzó el moreno, titubeante.

-¡Cállate, Potter! ¡No te he dado permiso de que me llames por mi nombre!

Harry retrocedió un par de pasos ante el veneno que destilaba esas palabras. Quiso responder algo, lo que fuera, pero el rubio no se lo permitió. Draco había cerrado sus manos en puños y luego había comenzado a gritarle como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus improperios eran dichos en voz tan alta que no podía evitar escupir de vez en cuando. Harry sintió cómo su rostro se humedecía de saliva, mientras veía cómo un grupo de estudiantes curiosos había comenzado a rodearles, tratando de saber qué estaba pasando.

El moreno siempre había sido un muchacho callado que no llamaba mucho la atención de nadie, excepto de su reducido grupo de amigos. Que estuviera ahora discutiendo –al menos aparentemente así era- con uno de sus compañeros –y peor aún con Malfoy- era inaudito.

-Eh, Draco…

-¡QUÉ NO ME LLAMES DRACO! ¡PARA TI SOY MALFOY!

-Pero…

-¡CIERRA EL PICO DE UNA VEZ! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS!

Harry suspiró y permaneció en silencio mientras su compañero seguía gritándole.

-¡NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE NADIE Y MENOS LA TUYA…!

Seguro que se cansaba de gritar en algún momento… No parecía estar respirando, así que pronto se quedaría sin aire.

-¡…PUEDO DEFENDERME SOLO…!

… O bueno, eso esperaba.

-¡…PUDIERON HACERTE DAÑO A TI TAMBIÉN, IMBÉCIL…!

Harry estaba seguro que Draco sólo quería desahogar la tensión, los nervios y el estrés acumulado que sentía.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme nunca más!

Cuando escuchó la última frase, el moreno se tensó. Decidido se aproximó al rubio –quien no había dejado de gritar en ningún momento- y luego le colocó una mano en el hombro con firmeza. La reacción ante ese contacto fue inmediata: Draco dejó de gritar.

-No me pidas eso, Draco. No voy a dejar de hablarte. Yo… quiero ser tu amigo.

Si no contaba los abrazos frecuentes de su madre y los golpes que Warrington le propinaba de vez en cuando, hacía mucho tiempo que Draco no sentía el contacto físico directo de otro ser humano. Draco se sorprendió pensando que la mano de Potter sobre su hombro era tan cálida… Su apretón era firme, pero amistoso, bastante reconfortante.

Y sus palabras…

¿Potter quería ser su _amigo_?

¿Por qué alguien en este mundo _querría ser su amigo_?

Draco ya no era nadie en este mundo.

Draco ya no era _nada._

¡Lo que Potter decía no tenía sentido!

El rubio tragó con fuerza, tratando de disolver el repentino nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a llorar por los nervios que sentía; requirió todo su autocontrol el no arrojarse al pecho de Potter para rogarle un abrazo.

Draco gruñó ante su propia debilidad.

Se sentía tan patético.

Y aquella enorme cantidad de personas observándoles, escuchando cada cosa que ellos decían, burlándose, lo empeoraba _todo_… Draco notó que el grupo de estudiantes que le rodeaba crecía más y más a cada momento que pasaba. Todas aquellas miradas puestas en él le hacían sentir como si fuera un fenómeno de circo. Había pasado tanto tiempo en las sombras que la repentina atención que todos estaban poniendo en Potter y en él le incomodaba ahora profundamente.

-Draco, ¿estás bien?

Draco regresó su mirada desesperada a Potter, quien parecía un poco preocupado.

¿Potter estaba _realmente_ preocupado por _él_?

_No me jodas_, pensó en respuesta. Todo su odio, todo el rencor, toda la amargura regresó repentinamente a él, dejando de lado sus dudas, el recuerdo de la calidez del moreno, su esfuerzo por defenderle... Claro que Potter no se preocupaba por él. Nadie que no fuera su madre se preocupaba por él.

La mano de Potter permanecía posada sobre su hombro, pero Draco se la quitó de encima bruscamente.

-No me toques, Potter.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron totalmente producto del asombro, pero después pareció bastante dolido por sus palabras. Draco lo notó y aquello le enfureció más.

-Te lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir ahora: no quiero que te acerques a mí. No quiero saber nada de ti. Quiero que me dejes en paz.

Sin decir nada más, Draco se fue corriendo, empujando a sus compañeros para que le dejaran pasar. Y Harry se quedó detrás, apoyado contra la pared, sintiéndose solo, triste y desolado por el nuevo rechazo del rubio, en medio de una multitud de estudiantes que le miraban fijamente como si Harry les debiera alguna especie de explicación sobre lo que había sucedido.

**Terminado el 15 de agosto de 2011**


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Draco en un Rincón**

**Cuarta Parte**

De muy mal humor, Harry se había hecho camino –casi a empujones- entre sus curiosos compañeros –mentalmente Harry les llamó _entrometidos_- y luego se había encerrado en el baño de hombres por casi una hora. Cuando salió de nuevo al jardín, casi todo el mundo se había ido a casa. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y las clases habían terminado desde hacía un buen rato. Harry había estado a punto de marcharse también cuando vio que Draco era nuevamente acosado por aquellos tres imbéciles, así que no pudo evitar aproximarse para ayudarle.

Y claro, todo había salido _tan bien_ después de eso.

Harry bufó, echándose en un banco solitario.

Le dolía la mejilla golpeada. Cuando Warrington le había dado aquel puñetazo, se había mordido sin querer la lengua. El dolor había sido intenso, pero en medio del furor de la pelea no le había prestado mucha atención. No obstante, cuando entró al baño, notó que estaba sangrado bastante. Harry estuvo enjuagándose la boca un buen rato, hasta que la hemorragia pareció detenerse. Sin embargo, el golpe en su rostro era visible y Harry no sabía cómo le explicaría a Sirius la forma en que había obtenido aquel moretón. Al igual que Harry, Sirius era una persona que aborrecía la violencia. Se estremecía al pensar en el rostro decepcionado de su padrino cuando supiera que había peleado con aquellos gamberros… Pero no se arrepentía de eso. Incluso si Draco había rechazado nuevamente su amistad, Harry había evitado que le hicieran daño. Su intervención había valido la pena.

-¿Qué pasó, Harry?

Harry notó a su amigo Ron sentarse junto a él en el banco. Le extrañó que no se hubiera marchado a casa todavía, aunque quizás le había estado esperando fuera del baño todo ese tiempo.

-¿Acaso no lo viste tú mismo? –respondió el moreno lleno de amargura.

Ron sabía que su amigo podía llegar a tener un carácter muy difícil si le presionaban demasiado, así que no se ofendió por esas aquellas rudas palabras.

-Si lo hubiera visto te habría ayudado, compañero. Sólo alcancé a ver cómo salías casi corriendo de en medio de una multitud de estudiantes reunidos por algún motivo que desconozco. Y luego vi cómo te encerrabas en el baño, herido.

-Qué perspicaz, Ron… -el pelirrojo gruñó, haciéndole ver al otro que se había pasado de la raya- Lo siento. Estoy molesto y me estoy desquitando contigo.

-Me doy cuenta de eso. Y bien, ¿qué pasó?

Tras sus gafas, Harry cerró sus ojos cansados y masajeó sus párpados un instante, tratando de recomponer sus emociones. Estaba siendo rudo con su amigo, quien quería saber lo sucedido porque estaba realmente preocupado por su bienestar... No era justo que desquitara todo su mal humor con él, lo sabía, es sólo que se sentía tan frustrado…

-¿Dónde está Hermione? –quiso saber. Pensaba contar la historia, pero prefería hacerlo con sus dos amigos presentes para no tener que repetírsela a ella después.

-Allí viene.

El moreno vio entonces a su amiga aproximarse hasta ellos con un pañuelo húmedo en sus manos. La chica se sentó del otro lado de Harry, dejándole en medio de aquellos dos amigos a quienes quería como si fueran sus hermanos. En medio del calor de ambos, Harry se sintió protegido y reconfortado. Cuando Hermione colocó el pañuelo húmedo sobre su mejilla golpeada, la fría sensación alivió en gran medida el dolor que todavía estaba padeciendo.

Con una sonrisa triste, Harry le agradeció a la chica el gesto.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí. Gracias.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Me lo puedes decir? –preguntó ella, y el tono de su voz le indicó al moreno que estaba preocupada por él.

Harry les contó.

Cuando terminó, Ron estaba furioso.

-Voy a matarlos. Te juro que voy a matarlos.

-¡Ronald Weasley, no es el momento para eso! ¡Y no importa lo que digas, no vas a golpear a nadie!

-Pero ellos lastimaron a Harry. ¡Al menos pienso vengarme de Warrington, lo juro!

-Ya basta, Ron –intervino Harry esta vez. Estaba comenzando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los gritos de sus amigos lo estaban empeorando todo-. No quiero que pelees con nadie por mí, ¿lo entiendes?

Ron se levantó del banco, enojado. Al igual que Harry, o quizás peor que él, el pelirrojo también tenía un carácter bastante explosivo, sobretodo cuando alguien molestaba a alguno de sus amigos. Y Harry era su mejor amigo.

-No, no lo comprendo. Tú defendiste a Malfoy, quien no es tu amigo. ¿Y ahora me dices que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo por ti?

Gruñendo, Harry tomó el brazo de su amigo con fuerza, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo.

-Lo hice porque era Draco. Y mi situación con Draco es distinta. Tú lo sabes, ¿no?

Ron iba a despotricar de nuevo, pero se mordió la lengua cuando notó la mirada llena de reproche que le dirigía Hermione. Fue entonces que el pelirrojo pudo recordar lo que Draco Malfoy siempre había significado para Harry.

-Oh, sí…

-No quiero que te involucres en esto, Ron.

Harry suspiró con pesar, posando su mirada en el suelo. Ron no insistió, pero juró que no permitiría que le volvieran a poner un dedo encima a su amigo si él podía evitarlo. Incluso si Harry se molestaba después, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras ellos trataban de hacerle daño _de nuevo_, no señor.

Hermione acarició gentilmente los cabellos del moreno.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, Harry. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

-Pero claro que sí. Draco Malfoy nunca ha sido nuestro amigo, pero siempre le consideré una buena persona. No es justo lo que está pasando ahora. El hecho de que su familia esté enfrentando una situación tan difícil no le da derecho a Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart de golpearle. Draco necesita que alguien esté de su parte.

-Y también se necesita a alguien que ponga en su lugar a Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart –amenazó Ron mientras golpeaba su puño contra la palma de su mano.

Aunque afortunadamente para él, ninguno de los otros dos pareció prestarle mucha atención.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

-Sé que Draco necesita ayuda. Lo que le está pasando es terrible… Yo le seguiré defendiendo hasta el final, aunque él no lo quiera. Es sólo que…

Calló repentinamente, no sabiendo bien cómo expresar sus temores.

-¿Qué? –le animó su amiga a continuar mientras posaba una mano sobre la suya.

-Yo quiero ser amigo de Draco…

-Oh, Harry, lo sé… pero debes darle tiempo. Entiende que Draco debe estar muy inseguro sobre tus intenciones. Después de todo, Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart eran sus _supuestos_ amigos, pero mira lo que hicieron: ante la primera señal de problemas, los tres le dieron la espalda.

-Pero no sólo eso –gruñó Ron, irritado- Lo que hicieron fue peor que darle simplemente la espalda, Harry. Se convirtieron en sus enemigos de la noche a la mañana. Según lo que nos has contado le pegan y le insultan.

Hermione asintió.

-Desafortunadamente, así es –prosiguió la chica-. No es de extrañar que después de esta mala experiencia, Draco no crea ahora en tus buenas intenciones, Harry.

-¿Y cómo culparlo? Las imperdonables acciones de esos tres le habrán dejado traumatizado…

-Yo los _odio_ –confesó el moreno, conteniendo una repentina oleada de resentimiento que le provocó nauseas.

-Harry, no… -se lamentó la chica.

-¡No, Hermione! Los odio. Ellos son tan malos como los Dursley. ¡No puedo personarles!

La chica apretó el agarre de su mano sobre la de su amigo.

-No es bueno para nadie albergar esa clase de sentimientos –dijo con convicción-. Si quieres ser amigo de Draco, debes _enfocarte_ en conseguir la confianza de Draco. Si te dejas deslumbrar por el resentimiento que sientes ahora por Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart, quizás nunca logres tu objetivo.

-El sueño que has tenido por tanto tiempo… -susurró Ron a su lado.

-Sí. –Harry asintió, comprendiendo que ambos tenían razón- ¿Pero cómo obtener su confianza? Hoy le defendí ante el ataque de esos tres, les enfrenté, evité que le hicieran daño y aun así… -tragó fuerte porque le costaba continuar- Él igual no quiere saber nada de mí.

El desaliento en Harry era palpable. Hermione lo lamentaba muchísimo, pues había apelado a todo su coraje para dar ese paso tan importante. Gracias a los Dursley, Harry había crecido como un niño inseguro, solitario y con grandes problemas de autoestima. Había tomado años de terapia y todo el amor de Sirius lograr que el moreno se recuperara hasta convertirse en el adolecente que era ahora: más seguro, decidido y confiado en sí mismo. Harry incluso había logrado tener amigos.

Lo único que no había cambiado en la vida de Harry era los sentimientos que dirigía hacia Draco Malfoy. Sentimientos que Harry había terminado confesándoles a Ron y Hermione.

La verdad es que era una pena que, ahora que Harry había logrado alcanzar la suficiente confianza para acercarse al rubio, era Draco quien enfrentaba serios problemas personales que le habían aislado del resto del mundo.

Draco había formado una poderosa barrera a su alrededor que le separaba de los demás y Harry tendría que lograr atravesarla si quería llegar hasta él.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Harry –le aseguró la chica-. No puedes rendirte. Si quieres obtener _realmente_ la amistad de Draco, tendrás que emplearte a fondo esta vez.

-Ajá. Pero no dejes que ese reto te intimide de ninguna manera, ¿de acuerdo? –se burló el pelirrojo a su lado, tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

Harry sonrió, agradeciendo por millonésima vez el tener amigos tan maravillosos a su lado. Y en cuanto a Draco, por supuesto que no se rendiría jamás. No descansaría hasta demostrarle al rubio la sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

~o00o~

Como Draco estaba solo en casa esa tarde, dedicado a tratar de ponerse al día con todas sus tareas atrasadas, fue directamente a abrir la puerta cuando el timbre sonó tres veces seguidas. Draco abrió, vio quiénes estaban esperando en el pasillo y no lo pensó demasiado antes de tratar de cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Sin embargo, no fue lo bastante rápido. Un pie fue atravesado en el marco de madera justo antes de que la puerta pudiera ser cerrada completamente.

El rubio maldijo interiormente. No había más remedio que dejarles pasar ahora. Se hizo a un lado para que el par de personas pudieran entrar al departamento ubicado en Belgravia.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –fue lo primer que preguntó el rubio, con algo de dureza, apenas entraron al departamento.

Los jóvenes no se inmutaron por aquel recibimiento tan frío.

-Al menos podrías mostrar un poco de cortesía, maleducado –masculló la chica con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Acaso no piensas invitarnos a sentar?

Draco gruñó, pero igual les guio hacia la sala y les ofreció asiento en los mullidos sillones color crema.

-¿Y bien? –presionó el rubio nuevamente.

-¿Qué tal si nos ofreces un poco de té primero? Algunas galletas o pastelitos para acompañar estarían bien también, querido.

-¡Estás colmando mi paciencia, Pansy! –se indignó Draco, pero igual brincó para ponerse en pie. Con sus puños apretados, se dirigió a la cocina mascullando improperios y maldiciones.

Cuando los jóvenes se quedaron solos, sonrieron con maldad.

-Eres mala, Pansy.

-Pero, Blaise, yo sólo quiero que Draco se comporte con algo de etiqueta, es todo.

-Sí, claro. Tú sabes bien cuánto odia Draco que le traten como un sirviente.

Pansy le restó importancia al mal humor de su amigo con un gesto de su mano.

Diez minutos después, el rubio regresó con una bandeja precariamente sostenida en sus manos. En un intento por tratar de aligerar la tensión evidente de su amigo, Pansy le ayudó a servir el té y luego repartió algunos de los pastelitos de crema batida que estaban colocados de manera desordenada sobre un fino plato de porcelana.

Draco acepto su taza de té, pero rechazó los pastelitos.

-¿Y bien? –insistió.

Pansy se limitó a disfrutar su bebida caliente en silencio, pero Blaise no pudo soportarlo más.

-Supimos lo que pasó en el colegio ayer, Draco –escupió las palabras con enfado.

El rubio se tensó más, pero no dijo nada.

- Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart te siguen molestando, ¿no es verdad? –sólo hubo un terco silencio en respuesta-. Esos bastardos… Pero esto no se va a quedar así…

-Sí, se va a quedar así –interrumpió el rubio mortalmente serio-. Esos tres son mi asunto, no el de ustedes.

Pansy posó su taza con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa, haciendo que algo del líquido caliente que contenía dentro se desbordara. Blaise y Draco observaron a la chica asombrados de ese proceder tan bruco. Pansy era una persona sumamente inteligente y calculadora que raramente solía perder los estribos.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, Draco! ¡Claro que es nuestro asunto porque somos tus amigos!

-¡No! –Draco también se enfadó- No somos amigos. Les dejé bien claro a ambos que quería que se mantuvieran alejados de mí, ¿no es cierto? ¡Así que váyanse a casa _ahora_!

Pansy resopló indignada aunque, en el fondo, estaba tratando de no echarse a llorar. Blaise posó su taza de té lentamente sobre la mesa y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo quieras tú o no, Pansy y yo _somos_ tus amigos –el rubio apretó los dientes y luego apartó la mirada-. No importa lo que hagas, eso no va a cambiar. ¡Así que supéralo de una vez!

-Sí –le apoyó la chica-. Como dije antes: dejemos las tonterías de lado. Además, no puedo creer que aceptes la ayuda de Potter y no la nuestra…

-¡Eso no es cierto! –interrumpió el rubio- ¡Potter no es más que un entrometido!

-Pero no puedes negar el hecho de que estuvo allí. No puedes negar el hecho de que te defendió.

Draco cerró sus manos en puños, tratando de contener la furia que estaba sintiendo. Él siempre había sido un muchacho que sabía controlar sus emociones muy bien, pero últimamente estaba tan nervioso que no lograba hacerlo.

-Yo nunca le pedí ayuda.

Pansy suavizó su mirada.

-Y sin embargo, yo le agradezco profundamente que estuviera allí para ti –el rubio posó su mirada desconcertada en ella-. Necesitabas el apoyo de alguien, Draco.

-No lo necesito –frunció el ceño-. Me puedo defender perfectamente yo solo, muchas gracias.

-Lo creo. Pero no necesitas estar solo. Nos tienes a nosotros, Draco. Recuérdalo –suspiró Blaise.

-Y parece ser que también tienes a Potter –continuó la chica, sonriendo con picardía.

Draco no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tanto interés en tu bienestar me resultado demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Qué? –Draco casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

-Me escuchaste bien, querido.

-No digas tonterías, Pansy –el rubio sonrió nervioso, tratando de restarle importancia a las insinuaciones de la chica-. Potter debe tener algún complejo de héroe o algo parecido…

-No lo creo. Y estoy segura que tú tampoco lo haces.

-¡Yo no creo nada! Además, fui bien claro con Potter. Le exigí que me deje en paz, así que fin de la historia.

-Bueno, nos dijiste lo mismo a nosotros –razonó Blaise-. Y aquí estamos.

Draco resopló.

-Está visto que ustedes dos no son más que un fastidio del que no puedo deshacerme –ambos chicos sonrieron-, pero hemos sigo amigos durante muchos años. La situación con Potter es completamente distinta.

-Potter ha sido nuestro compañero de clase desde que estábamos en el jardín de niños –le recordó la chica.

-Exacto. Jamás ha sido realmente mi amigo.

-Pero podría llegar a serlo…

-No, yo no quiero ser su amigo.

Pero en su fuero interno, Draco sabía que su aseveración no era completamente cierta. En su fuero interno, Draco estaba agradecido con el moreno por salir en su defensa. El rubio pensaba constantemente en el rostro atractivo de Potter y en sus hermosos ojos verdes… el recuerdo de aquella tibia mano posada gentilmente sobre su hombro le acompañaba día y noche…

Tenía que alejarse de él. Tenía que hacerlo porque el mero hecho de recordarle agitaba su corazón y le hacía sentir mariposas en su estómago y aquello no estaba bien.

No, de hecho, aquello estaba terriblemente _mal_.

Draco estaba nervioso y alterado y preocupado porque sabía lo que significada el comenzar a sentir todas aquellas cosas… Y, oh, no, su vida era demasiado difícil ahora como para agregar una complicación más.

No, definitivamente Draco no podía permitirse el que le gustara Potter.

~o00o~

Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart habían dejado en paz a Draco los últimos días. Draco no era tan tonto como para pensar que esos tres se habían rendido en su empeño de hacer su vida un infierno en el colegio. El rubio notaba sus miradas cargadas de odio y rencor puestas en él todo el tiempo; estaban esperando el momento propicio para atacar de nuevo, estaban esperando aquel pequeño intervalo de tiempo en el que estuviera solo y pudieran arrastrarle –sin testigos y sin estorbos entrometidos que interfirieran en su camino- hacia algún rincón oscuro y solitario del jardín en donde podrían desatar sin problemas toda su maldad.

Pero ese momento nunca llegaba gracias a Potter.

Potter le había dejado en paz, tal como el rubio le había exigido que hiciera. No había intentado aproximarse nuevamente o tratado de hablarle, pero podía sentir su atenta y constante vigilancia. Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart mantenían su distancia debido a Potter, estaba seguro de eso. Draco odiaba pensar que el moreno le estaba cuidando como si fuera un muchacho indefenso que necesitara ayuda. Que le considerara tan débil hería su orgullo; él no había solicitado nunca su protección.

Estaba furioso, es verdad.

Sin embargo, estaba agradecido también.

Potter era una buena persona en el fondo, eso Draco no podía negarlo, una buena persona que tenía tal complejo de héroe…

San Potter, le llamaría de ahora en adelante.

Draco no pudo evitar esbozar aquella sonrisa boba que se formó en su rostro al pensar en ese tonto, cabeza hueca e imprudente.

**Terminado el 19 de agosto de 2012**


	5. Quinta Parte

**Draco en un Rincón**

**Quinta Parte**

Ha llovido todo el día y todavía lo sigue haciendo cuando suena la campana del colegio, anunciando el final de las clases. Las enormes puertas de madera se abren y una multitud de estudiantes corren deprisa, tratando de escapar de la incesante lluvia. Otros van un poco más despacio, bien protegidos bajo las sombrillas que no olvidaron traer de casa. La mayoría de ellos sonríen y conversan animadamente con sus compañeros a pesar del mal tiempo.

Draco Malfoy no es uno de ellos.

Draco está solo y camina lentamente; pareciera que no tiene prisa en llegar a algún lugar.

Draco sabe que alguien le debe estar esperando fuera de Smeltings, pero no está emocionado con aquel encuentro. Está cansado y un poco aburrido. Su vida ha sido tranquila aquellos días; nadie le ha arrinconado en algún oscuro rincón del colegio, ni ha tratado de golpearle, insultarle o humillarle. Está agradecido por ello, claro que sí, pero ahora se siente vacío, carente de emociones, apático. Potter tampoco ha tratado de establecer contacto y aquello le inquieta más de lo que está dispuesto a reconocer. El rubio piensa constantemente en su compañero, incluso cuando se esfuerza en no hacerlo. Potter es sinónimo de problemas y Draco ya ha tenido suficientes problemas ese año y no desea uno más. Pero los pensamientos siguen presentes y no sabe cómo detenerlos.

Sale del colegio y dobla a la izquierda, esquivando los pequeños charcos de agua que la lluvia va formando. Cuando finalmente llega a la esquina, descubre que hay otro estudiante esperando allí también. Y claro, –reconoce con un poco de amargura-, ese alguien no puede ser otro que Harry –_entrometido_- Potter.

Por un instante, Draco no lo puede creer.

Smeltings tiene actualmente unos mil quinientos estudiantes regulares inscritos.

Y de estos mil quinientos estudiantes, hay muy pocos que tienen importancia para Draco.

Pansy y Blaise son un ejemplo de aquel reducido grupo de personas que de veras aprecia y quizás un puñado más de compañeros que le han tratado con respecto a pesar de la tragedia que ha enfrentado su familia los últimos meses; el resto, realmente, carece de importancia. Son mil quinientos estudiantes cuyos nombres y rostros significan nada para el rubio.

Sin embargo, de aquellos mil quinientos estudiantes sólo hay uno al que Draco no desea ver -Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart no cuentan en su lista porque él ya no les tiene miedo en lo absoluto, mientras que por Harry alberga aquel temor primitivo e irracional que no puede explicar-.

Y, por supuesto, este estudiante al que Draco no desea ver y que no es otro que Harry –_puñetero_- Potter, es el mismo estudiante que ahora encuentra a toda hora y en todo lugar mientras permanece en el colegio.

Vaya mierda.

~o00o~

Harry está de pie bajo la lluvia; una mano escondida en un bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra sosteniendo una sombrilla de color verde esmeralda. Un color que, en opinión de Draco, combina muy bien con sus ojos… El rubio se obliga a detener esos pensamientos abruptamente, casi paralizado de temor. Él nunca ha sido una persona cursi y ciertamente no piensa comenzar a serlo _ahora_. Suspira, recompone su rostro para no mostrar emoción alguna que delate su turbación y entonces camina hasta colocarse al lado del moreno.

-Potter –saluda, observando a ambos lados de la calle para ver si ya han venido a recogerle. Desafortunadamente no es así.

-Dra…¡Malfoy! –responde Harry, sorprendido. No espera encontrarse con el rubio ese día y mucho menos tener la oportunidad de hablarle.

Draco ignora el pequeño desliz del moreno y asiente por toda respuesta.

Harry le observa atentamente, tratando de decidir cuál será su siguiente movimiento. Draco le ha pedido explícitamente que le deje en paz, que no trate de hablarle, pero la tentación es demasiado grande ahora que le tiene junto a él. Se muerde los labios un instante antes de decidir que va a intentarlo de todas formas. Nada cambiará a menos que él dé el primer paso y lo sabe. Y ciertamente el rubio es una persona por la que vale la pena correr ese riesgo.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? –pregunta y luego cierra sus ojos con fuerza un instante, lamentando en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos ser tan endemoniadamente torpe- Quiero decir, si es que quieres decirlo, claro está…

El rubio observa su rostro repentinamente ruborizado y trata de contener el deseo de sonreír. Este Harry Potter es un chico tan… _divertido_. Algunas veces, al menos, cuando no está peleando y defendiéndole de los gamberros del colegio.

-Espero a mi padrino. ¿Y tú?

-Oh. Yo también –gruñe el moreno. Draco parece perplejo ante aquel despliegue de mal humor y Harry trata de explicarse mejor-. Estoy castigado y ahora Sirius me viene a recoger todos los días al colegio.

-¿Sirius?

-Mi padrino: Sirius Black.

-Oh. Su nombre me parece conocido… -lo piensa un momento pero no puede recordar dónde lo ha escuchado antes- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás castigado?

Harry suspira encantadoramente y luego hace un gesto con su mano derecha, señalando la mejilla que aún muestra el moretón que le ha dejado el golpe de Warrington. Ha pasado ya toda una semana pero todavía se ve a simple vista.

-Por pelear, claro está. Sirius es una persona que detesta la violencia y se disgustó mucho conmigo al saber lo que pasó el otro día.

Draco ríe odiosamente.

-Eso te pasa por meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen, Potter –suelta con burla, pero su risa desaparece rápidamente al ver la mirada dolida, decepcionada y furiosa que le regresa el moreno.

Entonces recuerda que Harry está herido y castigado gracias a _él_, porque estaba defendiéndole a _él_ y de alguna forma todo ese asunto deja de ser gracioso.

Draco se siente doblemente culpable en ese momento: en primer lugar porque el puñetazo estaba dirigido originalmente a su rostro –y si todavía se veía sobre la mejilla del moreno las secuelas del mismo, después de toda una semana, es porque fue dado con mucha fuerza y debió dolerle _mucho_- y en segundo lugar porque no había notado la permanencia del golpe hasta que Harry lo había mencionado.

-Yo… - el rubio se atraganta con su propia saliva un instante, pero luego se obliga a continuar. Es el momento de hacer a un lado su orgullo para hacer lo correcto- lo lamento. Lamento que estés metido en un lío por mi culpa- se disculpa sinceramente para luego desviar rápidamente su mirada; quiere evitar a toda costa que el otro note su vergüenza y turbación. Ha dejado de lado de orgullo, es verdad, pero todavía lo tiene después de todo.

La mandíbula de Harry cae producto de la sorpresa al ver esas hermosas mejillas sonrojarse, pero rápidamente trata de reponerse. Jamás pensó que el rubio se disculparía con él después de sus burlas mordaces y su enojo y ahora está muy complacido de escucharle, de verle… No puede evitar pensar que quizás tenga una oportunidad con el rubio a pesar de los malos entendidos y las disputas sin sentido. No puede evitar pensar que quizás tenga una oportunidad de ser _al menos_ su amigo.

-No lo sientas, Draco. Yo no me arrepiento de nada.

Draco traga con fuerza, conteniendo su emoción. Su rostro se siente caliente y sabe que está más ruborizado que antes y odia mostrarse tan vulnerable ante otra persona, pero es imposible evitarlo. No puede creer que Harry tenga tal efecto sobre sus emociones, emociones que siempre ha sabido controlar tan bien y aquello le preocupa y desconcierta a partes iguales aunque, en su fuero interno, piensa que Harry nunca llegaría a provecharse de aquella debilidad que ahora muestra –lo quiera o no- tan abiertamente… incluso cuando todavía es muy pronto como para afirmar que conoce bien al moreno, tiene la suficiente confianza en que Harry no es esa clase de persona. Harry es lo opuesto a Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart. Y, oh, Dios, cuánto se alegra por ello.

-No me llames por mi nombre, Potter –suelta mordaz, pero es una fachada y ambos lo saben.

-Lo siento, _Malfoy_ –sonríe Harry tratando de ser mordaz también, aunque no le sale tan bien como al rubio y ambos lo saben también.

-Y entonces… ¿En qué consiste tu castigo?

Harry chasquea su lengua con disgusto.

-Un mes de encarcelamiento domiciliario.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un reo? –ríe Draco, divertido.

-Quizás lo sea –masculla el otro seriamente-. Lo único que falta es que me coloquen un grillete en el tobillo, con GPS incorporado, para que Sirius conozca mi posición exacta cada momento del maldito día.

El rubio no puede evitar reír con más fuerza.

-Veo que tienes un padrino que se preocupa mucho por ti. ¿Pero qué hay de tus padres? ¿Ellos no tienen nada que decir al respecto?

Harry se envara enseguida, desconcertado por la pregunta, pero luego piensa oscuramente que Draco no tiene por qué saber nada sobre su vida… Incluso cuando es algo tan importante como aquello.

-Yo vivo con Sirius. Mis padres murieron hace muchos años.

Draco deja de sonreír en seguida, sintiéndose mortificado por su falta de tacto e indiscreción.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

Ahora es Harry quien asiente y desvía su mirada hacia otro lugar que no sea el rostro del rubio y su posible lástima. Harry odia que la gente le tenga lástima.

-Está bien –asegura con un hilo de voz y Draco sabe a ciencia cierta que no está bien en lo absoluto-. Ellos murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía apenas un año, así que no puedo recordarles.

Lo cual lo hace peor. Draco siempre tiene presente a su propio padre pudriéndose en una sucia cárcel y siente furia, resentimiento y dolor al pensar en él, pero también recuerda todo su amor y los buenos momentos. El rubio sabe con certeza que no cambiaría o borraría aquellas memorias por nada en el mundo.

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Harry, lamento la demora!

Ambos voltean para ver a un hombre alto y apuesto correr hacia ellos bajo la lluvia con una sombrilla en su mano. Este hombre está cerca o montado sobre los cuarenta años, tiene una piel blanca que parece tersa y cabellos castaño oscuro con algunos mechones plateados que delatan su edad pero le quedan realmente bien. Llega puesta botas altas y negras y una gabardina larga y gris que resalta su esbelta figura. Es un hombre con dinero, piensa Draco en seguida, reconociendo su ropa como costosa y de marca.

Sirius se acerca a Harry y coloca una mano sobre su hombro con afecto.

-Con esta lluvia el tráfico ha estado terrible todo el día –se explica un poco apenado-. Lamento si te he hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

-Descuida –Harry sonríe débilmente y el rubio nota que todavía está un poco triste gracias al recuerdo de sus padres-. Sirius, quiero que conozcas a un compañero de clase, Draco Malfoy. Draco, este es mi padrino, Sirius Black.

Sirius frunce el ceño mientras estrecha la mano del rubio.

-Draco… ¿Por casualidad eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –quiere saber el rubio con desconfianza, esperando que el padrino de Harry no vaya a salirle con alguna mierda sobre su padre y sus crímenes o lo lamentará muchísimo.

-Porque conozco a tu madre, Narcisa. ¿Cómo está ella?

-Que conoce a mi madre… -repite Draco, desconcertado- ¿Pero cómo…?

-¡Draco Malfoy, ¿qué haces junto a este perro pulgoso?! –exclama otra voy a su espalda.

Los tres advierten en ese momento la llagada de otra persona. Es un hombre tan alto como Sirius, pero quizás un poco más delgado. Su piel es tan pálida que parece casi transparente y tiene un cabello largo y azabache que cubre parcialmente un rostro de nariz angulosa. Está vestido completamente de negro –botas, pantalones, camisa, gabardina… incluso su sombrilla es negra, lo que convierte su evidente preferencia por este color en algo _casi_ ridículo-. Se podría decir que este hombre no es tan apuesto como Sirius, pero sin duda tiene un porte distinguido que llama poderosamente la atención.

-¡Padrino! –saluda el rubio sorprendido.

-Severus Snape –se adelanta Sirius, escupiendo el nombre del otro hombre con un desprecio que sorprende a ambos jóvenes- Qué desagradable sorpresa.

-Lo mismo digo. Sin embargo, me alegra llegar a tiempo de impedir que le pegues tus malditas pulgas a mi ahijado.

-¡Bastardo grasiento! –se sobresalta Sirius, dando otro paso al frente.

Draco y Harry dan un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Es evidente que ambos hombres están concentrados en el odio y desprecio que sientes el uno por el otro y se han olvidado de ellos.

~o00o~

-Pensé que dijiste que tu padrino odia la violencia –se burla el rubio.

Harry se encoje de hombros.

Severus y Sirius han invertido los últimos veinte minutos en lanzarse insultos subidos de tono y no parece que vayan a detener en un futuro cercano.

Harry y Draco permanecen a una distancia prudencial de ellos, no vaya a ser que comiencen a darse golpes de un momento a otro y ellos terminen atrapados en medio del fuego cruzado. Harry parece un poco preocupado por su padrino, mientras que Draco está aburrido de ver a un par de adultos hechos y derechos como aquellos tratarse como si tuvieran sólo ocho años de edad. Francamente, qué vergüenza ajena siente…

-Es la primera vez que veo a Sirius tratar a alguien de esta forma –admite el moreno, desconcertado-. ¿Quién es este hombre?

-Severus Snape, mi padrino. Yo no puedo decir que es la primera vez que le veo tratar a alguien de esta forma, lo reconozco… Severus tiene un carácter _terrible_ –sonríe, socarrón-, pero sí es la primera vez que veo a alguien dándole la talla en cuanto a insultos se refiere.

El moreno sonríe, divertido.

-Sin embargo, hay algo que no comprendo –dice el rubio repentinamente serio-. Potter…

-¿Hum?

-¿Cómo es que tu padrino conoce a mi madre?

-Ni idea.

-Pues yo quiero preguntárselo.

Ambos muchachos observan con desaliento al par de hombres que continúan insultándose.

-Buena suerte con eso –suspira el moreno-. No creo que tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo muy pronto.

El rubio gruñe en respuesta.

~o00o~

Severus ha llevado a Draco a un café muy _chic_ en Piccadilly Circus. Ambos se sientan y observan el menú con poco y mal disimulado interés.

-Francamente, Severus… -comienza el rubio sin poder contenerse un instante más- nunca te había visto perder los papeles de una forma _tan_ vergonzosa.

-¡Cierra el pico, Draco! ¡La culpa la tiene el maldito chucho! –gruñe el adulto, arrojando bruscamente el menú sobre la mesa- No tolero verlo, ¿_caspici_? ¡Además, no me has dicho qué hacías tú junto a ese hombre!

Draco observa la reacción de su padrino seriamente.

-Es la primera vez en la vida que le veo. Es el padrino de un compañero del colegio, Harry Potter.

-Ah, Potter, claro –sigue mascullando el adulto con ese terrible mal humor- Black y Potter juntos, no es de extrañar…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y por qué le odias _tanto_? –quiere saber el rubio.

Severus no responde, en su lugar ordena un par de tazas de té con pastelillos.

-Severus, ¿qué está pasando? –insiste el rubio cuando la mesa está servida.

-Es muy sencillo: Le odio.

-¿Por qué?

-Fuimos compañeros de colegio y está de más decir que no nos llevamos muy bien… -el hombre le resta importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano- Bah, no vale la pena mencionarlo ahora. Es historia antigua.

Draco se muerde la lengua para evitar decirle a su padrino que aquel desprecio y resentimiento que arde con fuerza en sus ojos no parece parte de una historia antigua que ya esté superada, así que en cambio pregunta algo que le produce también mucha curiosidad.

-Ese hombre me dijo que conocía a mi madre…

Severus le da una mirada agria.

-Sirius Black es primo de tu madre.

-¡No puede ser! Pero, cómo…

-¡Suficiente! –corta el adulto, hastiado- No me compete a mí contarte estas cosas, Draco. Debes preguntarle a tu madre si quieres saber algo más, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y hace un puchero.

Severus suspira dramáticamente.

-Quería hablar contigo de algo más.

-¿De qué?

-Tu padre.

El rubio hace el amago de levantarse de la mesa, pero el adulto le toma por un brazo y le obliga a sentarse nuevamente.

-No montes una escenita, ¿de acuerdo? –susurra el hombre cerca del rostro del menor con una voz baja y amenazadora.

-No quiero hablar de él –suplica el rubio con amargura.

-Debemos, Draco. Tu padre lleva preso todo un año y no le has visitado si una sola vez…

-No deseo verle. ¡Ese hombre arruinó nuestras vidas!

-Ese hombre es tu padre, _respétalo_ –reprende el mayor con enojo y frustración-. No está bien que los hijos juzguen a sus padres. No tienes derecho de hacerlo, Draco.

Draco se cubre el rostro con sus manos, conteniendo unos estúpidos e inoportunos deseos de llorar.

-No importa lo que haya hecho Lucius –continua el adulto con cautela-. Como hombre no tengo mucho que decir, ni manera de defenderle, pero como padre… -Severus traga con fuerza- como padre no creo que haya existido en el mundo otro niño tan amado como tú. ¿Lo has olvidado, Draco?

El rubio se niega a responder y Severus suspira nuevamente.

-Tu padre te ama, Draco. Cada vez que le visito pregunta por ti. Entiende que no quieras verle, por supuesto, él sabe que ha cometido errores muy graves… Pero tu ausencia le hiere terriblemente. Sé que en el fondo anhela tu visita más que nada en el mundo. Jamás lo admitirá –reconoce con un poco de frustración- pero le conozco bien. Lucius te extraña y quiere verte.

-Yo… -Draco finalmente retira las manos de su rostro cansado y decepcionado- no sé si pueda visitarle, Severus. Estoy tan furioso con él y pienso en él y siento que le odio y no sé qué seré capaz de hacer cuando le tenga enfrente y puedo llegar a cometer una locura que hará mucho daño a mi madre y no quiero… -balbucea desesperado-. Ahora no puedo verle.

Severus coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su ahijado, dándole un apretón caluroso y reconfortante.

-Lo comprendo –asiente.

Draco toma una profunda bocanada de aire para lograr tranquilizarse.

-Gracias –susurra.

Draco está agotado y Severus lo sabe bien. Urge al muchacho a tomar un poco de su té y cuando lo hace su rostro pierde un poco de esa palidez enfermiza que tenía unos instantes antes.

Severus quiere decirle a este joven al que quiere tan profundamente que no se preocupe, que todo va a estar bien, pero no lo hace. Severus es un hombre de palabra que jamás promete algo que no está seguro de cumplir y Severus sabe que, lamentablemente, la felicidad de Draco está más allá de sus manos.

En cambio, permanece a su lado y ambos terminan su té en medio de un silencio que está repleto de palabras de consuelo no dichas, calidez y apoyo afectuoso e incondicional.

**Feliz navidad :)**

**Terminado el 25 de diciembre de 2012**


	6. Sexta Parte

**Draco en un Rincón**

**Sexta Parte**

Al final de la tarde, Severus lleva al chico a su departamento. Draco va a la cocina por un vaso con agua y en la puerta del refrigerador descubre una nota de su madre; ella está en casa de unas amigas y llegará un poco tarde, le dice, pero hay un pedazo de lasaña en el horno por si tiene hambre y le apetece cenar sin esperarle. Draco sólo puede preguntarse qué amigas son esas… Que él sepa, después de la bancarrota todos sus conocidos les han abandonado. Se encoge de hombros, confundido y extrañado.

El rubio, quien no quiere probar bocado todavía, suspira, sintiéndose un poco solo de repente; lava el vaso que acaba de usar y se va directo a su habitación, arroja su mochila sobre el escritorio, odiando la cantidad de deberes pendientes de la escuela que todavía debe terminar y le hace una visita corta al baño. Al salir, no puede imaginarse si quiera comenzar a resolver los problemas de algebra asignados para mañana o su ensayo sobre el papel de Inglaterra en la Segunda Guerra Mundial que debe entregar en tres días, así que simplemente se recuesta en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo.

Draco quiere cerrar sus ojos y dormir, pero no puede. Hay tanto en lo que debe pensar, pero definitivamente no quiere pensar. Sus pensamientos están llenos de recuerdos entremezclados de su padre y su sonrisa y sus abrazos y aquella vez, cuando él sólo tenía ocho años de edad, que le pilló poniendo los regalos de navidad debajo del árbol y sus patéticas excusas sobre cómo Papá Noel los había dejado en la puerta de su casa… Papá Noel es gordo, hijo, -le dijo, colocando una mano afectuosa sobre su hombro- y realmente no cabe por la chimenea, así que deja los obsequios en las puertas de las casas y luego es trabajo de los padres colocarlos debajo del árbol. Qué historia tan tonta, reconoce ahora, aunque está secretamente agradecido de que hubiera tratando con tanto ahínco de conservar la inocencia infantil de aquellos años. Draco ríe, cuando en el fondo sólo quiere llorar.

Severus le ha confesado finalmente que la salud de su padre se ha deteriorado en el último mes, que no se siente muy bien. Y el rubio, derrotado, admite que ya no puede esconderse más detrás de su rencor, así que tendrá que visitarle pronto; está resentido con él, quizás siempre lo esté, pero sabe que jamás se perdonaría no haberle visto si algo llega a pasarle… Aunque la idea de que algo malo pueda pasarle a su papá le llena de terror.

Pero no puede soportar pensar en eso, no ahora, así que trata de enfocarse en otra cosa. Harry viene a su mente sin quererlo, sin buscarlo, pero de una forma tan natural… Casi como si la imagen de Harry fuera una especie de bálsamo que contrarresta su depresión y su mal humor. Si estás triste, piensa en Harry. Te preocupa tu padre, piensa en Harry. ¿Quieres mandar a la mierda las tareas del colegio? Hazlo y en cambio piensa en Harry… Harry, Harry, Harry. Draco se sorprende al descubrir hasta qué punto Harry se ha convertido en parte de su vida, en parte de sus pensamientos, en parte de sus inquietudes, y aquello le asusta muchísimo. Harry ahora es una persona muy importante para él y no sabe si aquello terminará de joder su vida, porque Harry sigue siendo casi un extraño, ni siquiera puede considerarle un amigo. Incluso cuando el moreno le ha ofrecido su amistad –Y Draco sabe que se la ha ofrecido sinceramente- él no la ha aceptado, no formalmente al menos. Aunque admite que debería hacerlo ya. Es absurdo negarse a algo que desea con tanto fervor.

Draco lucha para suprimir la imagen de Harry, el encanto de sus cabellos negros y alborotados y la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sabe que piensa en Harry embelesado y aquello le parece inquietante, así que se levanta de la cama. El rubio no sabe qué hacer, cómo evitar los pensamientos, los recuerdos, las preocupaciones. Quiere evitar pensar a toda costa. Da un par de vueltas por la habitación como si fuera un animal salvaje enjaulado y entonces se le ocurre una gran idea.

~o00o~

Cuando Narcisa llega a casa son casi las nueve de la noche. Piensa que Draco estará en su habitación haciendo sus deberes escolares, o quizás preparándose para ir a dormir, pero en cambio le encuentra en la sala rodeado de un montón de viejos y polvorientos álbumes familiares. Está revisando viejas fotos, fotos de ella, su esposo, antiguos amigos, tiempos felices que han quedado en el pasado, rostros jóvenes y sonrientes. Hace años que la mujer no observaba aquellas fotografías y verlas ahora le produce una mezcla agridulce de tristeza y melancolía.

-Draco, querido, ¿qué estás haciendo? –pregunta un poco intrigada por la repentina curiosidad de su hijo.

-Hola, mamá –Draco le dedica una sonrisa afectuosa-. Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas. Es importante, de veras.

~o00o~

-Sirius Black es el primo de mi madre.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Logré que Severus me lo confesara, aunque sólo reconoció su parentesco sin entrar en muchos detalles. Luego hablé con mi madre y ella me lo contó todo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Supongo que no lo sabes, pero el apellido de soltera de mi madre es Black. Mis abuelos maternos fueron Cygnus y Druella Black. Mi abuelo Cygnus era hermano de Walburga Black, quien estaba casada con Orion Black. Walburga y Orion fueron los padres de Sirius y su hermano Regulus.

-Walburga y Orion, Cygnus y Druella, ¿todos ellos eran Black originalmente?

-Sí, eran primos. Hay muchas uniones entre primos en la familia Black, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene mucho que ver con la preservación de la pureza de sangre y la reputación de las familias. Quizás te cueste creerlo ahora, pero se temía mucho a los matrimonios poco convenientes en esa época. La unión de parejas que no compartían una misma fortuna o abolengo eran mal vistos por la sociedad. Eran una completa vergüenza. Se querían evitar a como diera lugar.

-¿Entonces aquéllos eran matrimonios arreglados?

-Por supuesto. Los Black, los Malfoy y algunas otras familias de alcurnia como los Parkinson, los Flint, los Nott y los Greengrass también poseen una larga historia de uniones entre primos, primos-hermanos y hasta de tíos y sobrinos.

-Guau. Eso suena tan… incestuoso.

-Lo sé. Son tradiciones arraigadas profundamente en las familias inglesas más antiguas. Aunque algunas de esas tradiciones ya no están en práctica desde hace una o dos generaciones.

-¿Como el matrimonio entre primos?

-Exactamente.

-Es increíble cuándo desconozco sobres la historia los Black. Sirius no habla mucho de su familia… Sé los nombres de sus padres, pero nunca he visto fotografías de ellos. Sólo he visto el rostro de su hermano Regulus, pero él murió cuando tenía apenas dieciocho años de edad.

-¿Y sabes cómo murió?

-Sé que Regulus se metió en líos de pandillas cuando era un adolescente y que un policía le disparó durante una redada.

-Qué terrible.

-Sí, a Sirius le entristece mucho hablar de su hermano. Casi nunca lo hace.

-No es para menos… ¿Y sobre sus padres?

-No se llevaban bien con Sirius. Nunca lo hicieron. Cuando Sirius comenzó la universidad se mudó a casa de mis abuelos paternos. Muchas veces Sirius me ha dicho que se siente más como un Potter que como un Black. Mis abuelos prácticamente le adoptaron. Sirius se apoyó mucho en sus amigos después de eso… Estaba mi padre, James Potter, quien era prácticamente como un hermano para él, pero también estuvo mi madre Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew –quien también murió- y Remus Lupin.

-¿Remus Lupin? Te refieres a…

-Sí, a nuestro profesor de matemáticas, Remus Lupin. Él sigue siendo un gran amigo de Sirius.

-Vaya, no imaginaba eso…

-Todos se conocieron aquí en Smeltings.

-¿De veras? Qué coincidencia… Mis padres también estudiaron en Smeltings, al igual que mi padrino Severus Snape.

-Imagino que aquí fue donde se conocieron nuestros padrinos…

-¡… Y donde terminaron haciéndose los peores enemigos del colegio!

Harry no puede evitar reír a carcajadas. Draco trata de no quedarse viéndole embobado. Ambos están sentados en un banco del jardín del colegio, disfrutando del primer día soleado después de una larga semana de incesante lluvia. Están en el receso para almorzar, pero los emparedados y las sodas han sido olvidados cuando el rubio comenzó su relato. Draco suspira, tratando de recomponer su máscara de serenidad mientras observa al gran número de estudiantes que han decidido permanecer también en el jardín para disfrutar del espléndido día.

-Mamá me contó –prosigue el rubio- que cuando eran unos niños, ella y sus hermanas Bellatrix y Andrómeda eran muy unidas a Sirius y Regulus. Siempre estaban unos en casa de otros. Jugaban y se divertían mucho. Pero cuando crecieron se separaron y perdieron el contacto.

-¿Conoces la razón de que eso pasara? –Harry se ha puesto serio nuevamente- Sirius siempre se niega a hablar de sus padres o su pasado… Creo que si no hubiera sido por la muerte de su hermano Regulus, jamás se hubiera encargado de los negocias familiares.

-La conozco, pero no creo que sea correcto contártela. Si el mismo Sirius no ha querido decirte, por algo será, ¿no lo crees?

Harry suspira.

-Creo saberlo… Es por su homosexualidad, ¿cierto?

Draco abre sus ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Lo sabes entonces?

-Sirius siempre ha sido franco conmigo en cuanto a su orientación sexual y con lo que me has contando de las tradiciones de las familias antiguas… No creo que un hijo gay fuera bien recibido, la verdad. La conexión no ha sido difícil de hacer.

-Así es. Mamá me dijo que los padres de Sirius descubrieron la relación que su hijo sostenía con otro estudiante del colegio –y ahora sé que se refería a _este_ colegio-. Estaban furiosos. Le amenazaron con desheredarlo si no terminaba aquella relación inmediatamente.

-Y supongo que lo hizo, ¿no?

Draco asiente.

En el fondo, Harry puede entenderle. Después de todo, Harry sabe cuán doloroso es crecer y vivir sin el apoyo y el amor de una familia a tu lado. Aunque está muy, muy seguro de que los padres de Sirius no han sido realmente cariñosos o amorosos con él. Y definitivamente tampoco han sido tolerantes.

-Debió ser difícil decidir entre alguien que te importa y tus padres, ¿no lo crees?

Draco no contesta, realmente no sabe cómo hacerlo.

-Yo creo que Sirius decidió por sus padres, pero probablemente después se arrepintió de ello.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque dejó su hogar y a sus padres para mudarse con mis abuelos. No creo que tuvieran una buena relación.

-Tienes razón, aunque creo que deberías conversar con Sirius al respecto.

-Lo haré. Gracias por contarme esto, Draco. Me has ayudado a aclarar algunas de las dudas que tenía.

El rubio ya no tiene intención de impedir que el otro le llame por su nombre. Quería la confidencia que otorga el llamarse por su primer nombre antes de abordar otro tema que le interesa mucho.

-Harry, ¿qué opinas sobre la homosexualidad de tu padrino?

El moreno hace una mueca, extrañado por esa pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres decir que si la… acepto o algo?

Draco está nervioso, aunque trata fieramente de no demostrarlo.

-Sí. Quiero decir… tú no tienes problemas con los gay, ¿no es así?

Harry frunce el ceño y luego se coloca en una posición en la que puede ver más de cerca el rostro del otro.

-No tengo problemas con ello… después de todo, yo también soy gay.

-¿Lo eres? –el rubio no puede evitar sorprenderse al conocer ese hecho. Además, está la naturalidad con la que Harry lo admite. Draco no puede evitar sentir cierta admiración hacia alguien que puede hablar tan abiertamente sobre un tema que todavía genera mucha controversia y rechazo en la sociedad actual.

-No es un secreto ni nada parecido, aunque no lo ando gritando a los cuatro vientos tampoco –sonríe con timidez-. Además, mis amigos más cercanos conocen mi orientación sexual, y ahora tú también la conoces, lo cual es genial. Sirius me ha enseñado que no es nada por lo que deba sentirme avergonzado, ¿sabes?

-Sí, sí, es cierto… -Draco reconoce, balbuceando un poco-. Sirius tiene razón. Y supongo que fue por eso que tú… -se detiene.

-¿Qué? –le alienta el moreno a continuar- ¿Qué pasa, Draco?

-Bueno, cuando Urquhart me llamó marica, pensé que saldrías corriendo o algo así… ya sabes, que te sentirías asqueado o algo… pero tomaste el comentario con mucha calma.

-Por supuesto. Incluso si yo no fuera gay, jamás te juzgaría, Draco. Odio que se discrimine a otros, sobre todo cuando se hace de una manera tan cruel y denigrante.

-Un momento- -el rubio sufre un sobresalto- ¡yo nunca he dicho que sea gay!

Harry alza una ceja.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces… ¿no lo eres?

Draco entrecierra lo ojos, desafiante.

-Lo soy –reconoce con un poquito de arrogancia pues no quiere mostrarse a sí mismo como alguien cobarde, no después de que Harry ha reconocido que es gay con tanta valentía…Aunque, claro, no piensa reconocer ante _nadie_ que jamás ha tenido experiencias con otro chico.

Harry sonríe con alegría e inconscientemente toma la mano del rubio.

-Bien dicho

Draco aprieta la mano del moreno y sonríe también.

-Eres un entrometido, San Potter.

Harry se coloca su mano libre en el pecho con sumo dramatismo.

-Tus crueles palabras hieren a mi delicado corazón, ¿sabías?

Ambos ríen maniáticamente y luego Draco le da otro apretón cariñoso a la mano del moreno.

-Eres un entrometido y un pendejo además.

-_Auch_, mi corazón…

Más risas maniáticas.

-Oye –se detiene repentinamente Draco-, se me acaba de ocurrir algo importante. Si Sirius y mi mamá son familia, entonces nosotros también lo somos, ¿no lo crees?

Harry abre los ojos como platos al pensar en ello.

-¿Tú crees?

Draco sigue un poco meditabundo.

-Sí, creo que podríamos decir que lo somos.

Harry se siente mareado de contento.

-Eso es fantástico, Draco.

~o00o~

Desde un rincón del jardín, Blaise observa a la pareja y rueda los ojos. Están tan acaramelados uno con el otro que todo el mundo se debe estar dando cuenta de la conexión que hay entre ambos. Parece ser que Draco está mandando a la mierda toda posible discreción sobre su sexualidad y ahora ha hecho una salida espectacular del closet en frente de todo el maldito colegio. Y el pobre tonto probablemente no se ha dado cuenta todavía de lo que está haciendo… Suspira, qué Dios bendiga a aquel par de inocentes atolondrados.

-¿Zabini?

Blaise voltea para ver a Ron parado a su lado. La cara del pelirrojo es todo un poema, probablemente igual a la suya ahora mismo. Ambos dirigen sus miradas cargadas de diversión y desaprobación nuevamente a la pareja de tortolitos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Weasley?

-Harry es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes?

Blaise se encoge de hombros.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Creo que Malfoy en tu amigo también, ¿o me equivoco?

Ambos se observan uno al otro con seriedad ahora.

-Eso no es tu asunto.

El pelirrojo entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Lo eres? –le presiona.

Blaise alza una ceja, despectivo, pero no responde.

Ron sonríe de medio lado.

-Sí, creo que lo eres.

-¿Y el punto de este interrogatorio es…?

-Warrington, Baddock y Urquhart.

La mirada de Blaise es puro odio ahora. Ron sabe, al verla, que ha dado en el clavo al buscar al amigo de Malfoy.

-¿Qué pasa con esos imbéciles?

-Esos tres son un problema. Se han metido con Malfoy y ahora han lastimado a Harry, lo cual no puedo tolerar.

-¿Y?

-Y quiero hacerme cargo personalmente del problema –suelta el pelirrojo a boca de jarro-, pero quería ofrecerte una invitación formal para participar si lo deseas.

Blaise se sorprende ante el atrevimiento del otro, pero luego parece meditarlo un momento.

-¿Por qué me haces partícipe de tus planes? Yo podría delatarte y entonces estarías en graves problemas…

Ron se encoge de hombros, como si le estuviera restando importancia al asunto.

-Yo realmente no creo que lo hagas.

-¿Ah, no?

-No –se cruza de brazos-, algo me dice que les tienes tantas ganas a esos tres como yo…

-No te pongas engreído conmigo, Weasley –gruñe-. Tú no me conoces de nada.

-Lo siento –se mofa Ron y es más que obvio que no lo siente en lo absoluto.

Blaise gruñe por segunda vez y luego parece calibrar sus alternativas de acción.

-Ellos son tres –advierte repentinamente.

-Sí.

-Y nosotros dos.

-Sí.

Blaise sonríe con malicia.

-Sería una pelea despareja, ¿no lo crees? Para ellos, quiero decir…

Ron le regresa otra sonrisa maliciosa.

-La vida es injusta muchas veces.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Weasley? –quiere saber el otro con seriedad.

-Ya te lo dije, lo hago por Harry. Mi amigo ha enfrentado momentos terribles en esta vida, pero ahora parece realmente feliz. No voy a permitir que nadie arruine esa felicidad.

-Uy, qué miedo me das.

-Vete a la mierda, Zabini. ¿Por qué haces esto _tú_? –le rebate el pelirrojo.

-Yo jamás dije que lo _haría_.

Ron rueda los ojos.

-Vas a hacerlo, ¿sí o no?

Blaise lo reflexiona un instante, aunque sólo está fingiendo. Éste es, después de todo, un momento que ha estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. El momento de la revancha, el momento de la venganza, el momento de regresar cada golpe y cada insulto por duplicado, el momento de hacerles pagar por su traición. Porque Draco es su amigo y jamás le perdonará a aquellos tres todo el daño que le han hecho.

-Lo haré. Te ayudaré.

Ron suspira, un poco aliviado, y después ambos sellan el pacto con un apretón de manos.

~o00o~

_Lamento la demora en actualizar esta historia, pero los últimos meses estuve muy ocupada culminando un proyecto personal que era muy importante para mí_.

**Terminado el 14 de agosto de 2013**


End file.
